Undo
is the first episode of the thirteenth season and the 270th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary When one of Grey Sloan's own lands in the hospital, Bailey tries to figure out what happened while the rest of the doctors jump in to help. Meredith juggles huge secrets that affect her relationships with Alex and Maggie. While Richard helps Jo with a big decision, April and Catherine clash over the new baby. Full Summary Meredith and Nathan are watching people dance at Owen and Amelia's wedding reception. They agree Owen and Amelia look happy, but Nathan's experience with happiness is that it doesn't last. He asks if she feels the same. She doesn't want to do this right now. They can try to be happy for the newlyweds for five minutes. He suggests they go dance then, but she's not that happy. He proposes to get out of there together, but he's interrupted by Maggie. She's happy that the stressful day is over, so she wants to dance. Since Meredith doesn't feel like dancing, Nathan joins Maggie on the dancefloor. Maggie gives Meredith a quick meaningful look. An ambulance arrives at the ambulance bay. The patient is DeLuca, who has severe injuries to the head and neck. He has a zygomatic fracture, a broken nose, and a possible brain injury. Isaac asks Alex, who was in the ambulance with Andrew, what happened, but Alex doesn't reply. He takes Andrew inside and asks to have Avery paged. Nathan joins Meredith at the bar since Richard has taken his place on the dancefloor with Maggie. He orders two champagnes and follows Meredith outside. Meredith tells Nathan he has to stop being where she is and talking to her. He thinks that's unreasonable because they work together, and he likes being where she is. Meredith says they have a problem, but her phone rings before she can say what. It's Jo, who's panicking. "What happened to DeLuca?" Meredith asks. Richard and Maggie sit down as Meredith and Nathan come over. Meredith says something happened to DeLuca. She asks Nathan to drive Maggie to the hospital and then leaves herself with Richard. Bailey and Ben walk into the trauma room and Alex updates them on Andrew's condition, ignoring Bailey's question about what happened. Ben does an exam and finds that DeLuca's left eye is trapped. DeLuca panicks upon seeing Alex. They have to intubate him. A nurse comes in to inform Bailey that the police is here. Jackson finally arrives. Alex asks him to reset Andrew's nose. While Ben's listening to DeLuca's breath sounds, he notices that Alex's hand is bruised. Richard and Meredith are at Jo and Alex's loft. Jo is crying and says he shouldn't have come back here. Richard gives her a glass of water. Meredith notices blood on the floor and figures out what happened. She asks Richard to stay with Jo and walks out. She arrives in the ER and sees DeLuca's name on the board. Bailey is talking to the police. Meredith walks into the trauma room, where Ben announces that DeLuca has a broken clavicle. Jackson resets Andrew's nose. Meredith asks Alex to speak for a moment. He leaves with Meredith as Jackson and Ben move DeLuca out of the trauma room. Meredith asks Alex to say something. His hand is bruised, so people will figure out what happened. He could go to jail for assault. Meredith has a duty to report him to Bailey. Alex says he came home to DeLuca on top of Jo, who was drunk. Alex asks Meredith if she's really going to turn him in. Meredith says he slipped in the rain. That's how he hurt his hand. Maggie catches up with Meredith. She heard it's bad. Meredith says they're taking him up to CT, but she claims she has no clue what happened. Bailey tells the police she has no clue how DeLuca got beaten up. She says Andrew was with Dr. Karev when he came in. As the officers walk off, Ben asks Bailey who's covering trauma since both Hunt and Kepner are out. Bailey says it looks like Ben's gonna have to do that. She asks him to find Karev for her, since she'd like to ask him what happened. Ben seems suspicious about Alex, but he decides not to tell Bailey. Richard tells Jo that Andrew was apparently badly beaten. He asks what happened. Jo claims she doesn't know what happened. Richard asks if he was here to hurt her. Jo says no. It's all her fault. She ruined everything. He brought her home and then she told him about her... She stops and says she has to get to the hospital right now. Richard asks if he can call someone for her, but she has no family. Richard refuses to go when she's like this. Jo hates that he's seeing her like this, drunk and gross, because she's one of his good surgeons. She's okay now so she'll see him again when she's a surgeon. Richard understands what can happen when you drink too much and it all falls apart around you. Richard can tell her from experience that her troubles will get smaller with some coffee and sunlight. The world will keep standing. Richard goes to the kitchen to make her some coffee. While he's turned his back to her, Jo flees the loft. Maggie tells Nathan that she feels weird doing this, because she and DeLuca broke up badly. She's not sure he wants to see her. Nathan didn't know they were broken up. She's surprised to hear that. She says it ended a while ago. It was too hard, working together. She thinks it can work with the right work people, though. They arrive in the ICU and Maggie's shocked to see DeLuca all beaten up. Jackson says his head CT was clear. Maggie asks who did this. Ben says they don't know. Jackson says Alex brought him in, but they'll have to call someone. Maggie will call Andrew's mother, since she knows her. Meredith meets with Alex in the stairwell. She tells him the radiologist said the head CT was clear. Meredith promises to look at the scans herself. She says this is really bad. Alex is well aware of that. He says he went crazy. He wants to talk to Andrew before he says anything. Meredith suggests he talk to the police instead. Alex wants to know how bad it is first. Meredith leaves to go check the scans. Alex runs into Ben, who tells Alex that Bailey wants him to talk to the police. He asks about Alex's hand. Alex says he slipped in the rain. Ben says DeLuca will clear everything up when he's out of surgery, so he wonders if there's anything Alex would like to tell him now. Alex says no. Alex says he helped the guy. Jackson tells Andrew's other doctors that Andrew's left eye is trapped in the broken socket. They have to free it and then drain the blood. Technically, Jackson could do it, but he feels more comfortable waiting for an ophthalmologist. Maggie and Bailey encourage him to do it, because Andrew's eyesight means his career. As they leave the room, Bailey asks Jackson how Kepner is doing. Jackson says she's sleeping. April wakes up in her room and sees that Catherine is holding her granddaughter. Catherine swooped her up so April could sleep. April's hurting. Catherine figures. She can't believe what April went through. April says it was worth it. Catherine wishes she knew what to call the baby. April says Jackson probably wants to be there to tell her, but Catherine doesn't want to wait. April says they wanted something strong. Catherine thinks they named the baby Catherine, but April says they thought there could only be one Catherine. The baby's name is Harriet, after Harriet Tubman. Catherine loves Harriet Avery. April says no one said her name was Avery. Meredith's looking at Andrew's head CTs as Maggie comes in. Maggie wonders what happened. Meredith guesses a mugging. Maggie says she just got off the phone with Andrew's parents. He didn't tell them they broke up. Maggie asks Meredith if she was crappy to DeLuca. Meredith doesn't think so. Maggie wonders if she's stupid to chase after Riggs when DeLuca, a good guy, is right there. Maggie says she was gonna talk to Riggs at the wedding, but Richard interrupted. And now Nathan thinks she's in love with Andrew. Nathan comes in and Maggie says she's going into the OR to hold Andrew's hand. Nathan thinks there's more between them and tells her she can't do much better than DeLuca. He wishes her good luck. She leaves the room. Nathan comes closer to Meredith. He wants to check on her, because he's a nice guy. She says he did something nice for Maggie, but now he's ruining it. She leaves. Alex arrives in the ICU to look at DeLuca. As he's reading the chart, Jo arrives. Alex asks her if she's okay. He tells her it wasn't her fault, because she was drunk. He thinks DeLuca tried to take advantage of her. Jo says she was upset over him leaving. He can't believe she then just brings a guy to their place to screw. Alex won't let her talk. He says it's easy for Jo to throw people away. It's how she was raised, or not raised. He wanted to marry her and he was asking her for something she's not capable of. He should have known better. Jackson's working on Andrew's eye with Maggie by his side. His eyesight will come back and his eye will be just as pretty as ever. Maggie wants everyone to stop acting like she still loves DeLuca. She's not pining, she's just looking after a friend. She admits the breakup was a trainwreck, so he's actually just a person that she was personal with. Jackson says she had huge feelings. You can't just turn them off, he understands that. Nathan comes in and Jackson tells him they're almost done. Ben is watching from the gallery as Meredith comes in. Ben tells her he's worried about rebleeds. He says that whoever did this ended DeLuca's career as a surgeon. Ben thinks he knows who it is. He knows what it's like to react in a split second. He asks Meredith if this is her blind loyalty towards Alex, but she says no. He's earned it. He was one of the worst people she'd ever met when she first got here, and now he's one of the best. Both of those people are still in there, and she wants to make sure the good one wins. Neither she nor Ben want to tell Bailey. Jo is packing her stuff in the locker room when Stephanie comes in. Webber called her after Jo ran off. She asks what happened. Jo says she's leaving. She's quitting the program. Stephanie wants to know what this is about, especially because she left Jo with DeLuca. Stephanie is telling Meredith about how Jo got drunk and how she left her with DeLuca. He made sure Jo got home okay. Meredith understands that Jo wanted to hurt Alex back, but this may have ended Alex's career. This goes beyond just sleeping with another guy. Stephanie says Jo didn't sleep with DeLuca. He kept her safe. Meredith tells Alex that DeLuca was only looking out for Jo when he walked in. Meredith was hoping there'd be an understandable reason for Alex to have beaten that man half to death. She thinks Alex has to go talk to Bailey now. Meredith says they are the bad guys here. Alex says he just told Jo that he's a grown-up. He went back to talk to her. Alex wants to try and talk to DeLuca so he might hold off on pressing charges. Richard finds Jo outside the hospital. He found out what happened, but he doesn't think it's worth leaving for. Jo says she's walking away from this mess. It's better for everyone. Richard says she won't fix things by running from it. He won't let her quit. He won't allow her to ditch him again today. He takes her bag and takes it inside. Catherine was hoping the baby would be called Avery because that name opens doors. She built it into something. April says Kepner means something too. Where she comes from, it means good people, a tireless work ethic, and a fair price for quality pork. April wants to hold her, but she's too weak. Catherine says she needs to rest and heal. This is what grandmas are for. April can relax and sleep, because her baby's gonna need her soon. Catherine asks if they really can't hyphenate. Jackson comes in and says they are. It's Kepner-Avery. Jo is in DeLuca's room. She tells him she's sorry. He was worried about her. He asks her how he looks. She tells him he looks really ugly. He laughs, which hurts. Jo hates that she's put him in that position. He doesn't think she has anything to apologize for. Jo asks him not to tell anyone what she told him about being married. He's hurt that she only came here for that, but promises to keep her secret. Alex comes in, but DeLuca has a panic attack. He presses the button and nurses rush in. Alex quickly leaves. Nathan finds Meredith in a lounge. He tells her that she can tell Maggie that the angio showed that her boy has no vascular damage. Meredith says Maggie was just being kind, DeLuca is not her boy. Meredith says she has to do something that she really doesn't want to. She needs some time before she does it, though. She asks Nathan to sit with her for a while. He does so. Alex enters the lobby. He looks at the police officer and the elevators. He makes a choice. Meredith enters Bailey's office. She says it was Alex who beat up DeLuca. Meredith and Bailey are making their way through the hospital. They come across Maggie. Bailey tells her to let security know that Alex Karev cannot leave the hospital. Maggie can't believe that Meredith knew it was Alex and didn't tell her. The three doctors arrive in the lobby, where the officer is just arresting Alex for aggrevated assault. Alex turned himself in. The officer reads Alex his rights as she cuffs him. The officer takes Alex away. Bailey, Meredith, and Maggie follow. Jo, Richard, and Catherine are shocked as Alex's taken past them. The group passes through the ER. Bailey notices that Ben is not surprised. Out in the ambulance bay, Alex is put in a police car. Meredith, Bailey, and Maggie look on as it drives off. Bailey goes back inside. Maggie asks Meredith if she was going to lie to everyone before going inside, too. In bed, Bailey asks Ben if he knew about Karev. He says he didn't know for sure. He had suspicions, but he couldn't tell the Chief about them. Church and state. Ben goes to sleep. Meredith visits Maggie in her room. She says she wasn't going to lie to everyone. Maggie says she lied to her. Meredith says she and Alex were still figuring things out. Maggie says she poured her heart out to Meredith, while she knew what was going on. Maggie says it means something different to her to be someone's sister. Meredith offered her a home and a family, and she accepted. She'd go down swinging for Meredith, whom she thought she could trust. Meredith says she can trust her from here on out. Maggie asks her not to lie to her again. Meredith says okay as the doorbell rings. Meredith opens the door. It's Nathan. He wants to know what the problem is. At the wedding, she said they had a problem and he wants to know what it is. She says the problem is him showing up here. He says they both know something's happening here. Meredith says somebody's going to get hurt. He says he can take it, and from what he's seen, Meredith is indestructible. He comes in and asks her again what the problem is. She says the problem is that she doesn't feel the same way, so he should drop it. She goes back inside. Maggie comes down the stairs and asks her who it was. Meredith lies and says it was someone asking for directions. Meredith grabs her keys. Meredith visits Alex in jail. He tells her it was nice knowing her. He's not expecting to keep his job or his medical license. He's not ever setting foot in the hospital again. Meredith says she's sorry. She admits she told Bailey. He did the right thing. He says it'd feel better now to be the guy who got beaten up. Meredith says grownups have to face up to the stupid things they do. Alex says he's probably facing 15 to 20 years. She says she's sorry for him. Cast 13x01MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 13x01AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 13x01MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 13x01RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 13x01OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 13x01AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 13x01JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 13x01AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 13x01JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 13x01StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 13x01MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 13x01BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 13x01NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 13x01AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 13x01CatherineAvery.png|Catherine Avery 13x01IsaacCross.png|Isaac Cross 13x01OfficerTatum.png|Officer Tatum 13x01ParamedicClyde.png|Paramedic Clyde 13x01Nurse.png|Nurse Liv 13x01Bartender.png|Bartender Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (uncredited, no appearance) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross Co-Starring *Monica Lawson as Officer Tatum *James Holloway as Paramedic Clyde *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse *John Bubniak as Bartender Medical Notes Andrew DeLuca *'Diagnosis:' **Blunt trauma **Zygomatic fracture **8-ball Hyphema **Orbital floor fracture **Fractured septum **Clavicle fracture *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon acting as a general surgeon) **Isaac Cross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction **Surgical aspiration **Sling Andrew came into the ER severely beaten. His nose was broken and the surrounding of one of his eyes was filling with blood, making it unable to move. Jackson reduced the nasal fracture in the ER. They then took him for a CT, which was clear. Jackson then said that the pressure in his eye was getting critical and it needed to be drained immediately. He wanted an ophthalmologist to do the procedure, but Bailey asked him to do it so they wouldn't have to wait. They took him into surgery and Jackson drained the blood, restoring his vision in that eye. An angio showed no vascular damage. He was given a sling for a clavicle fracture. Music "Testify" - Davie "All I Do" - Yuna Zarai "Bring It Back To Me" - Martin Luke Brown "Hallelujah" - Alicia Keys Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by The 1975. *This episode scored 8.75 million viewers. *The table read for this episode took place on July 22, 2016. *Filming for this episode started on August 1, 2016 and finished on August 11, 2016. *This is the first season premiere of the show in which a main cast member is credited but doesn't appear. *This is only the second time in the show's history that both the writer and director were the same in the previous season finale and the current season premiere. The first time was with season four finale, Freedom, Part 2, and season five premiere, Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1, both written and directed by Shonda Rhimes and Rob Corn, respectively. *There are stills from this episode of April and Jackson holding Harriet, but the scene wasn't in the aired episode. *This is the first instance of a series regular actor's name not appearing in the opening credits when their character has no appearance. Jessica Capshaw's name does not appear on the episode's opening credits while she's still part of the main cast. *'Goof:' Catherine claims that April is too weak to hold her baby, yet she held her baby in the previous episode. *'Goof:' Alex is wearing a necktie in a jail cell. Ties and belts are always confiscated from prisoners to prevent suicide by hanging. Gallery Episode Stills 13x01-1.jpeg 13x01-2.jpg 13x01-3.jpg 13x01-4.jpg 13x01-5.jpg 13x01-6.jpg 13x01-7.jpg 13x01-8.jpg 13x01-9.jpg 13x01-10.jpg 13x01-11.jpg 13x01-12.jpg 13x01-13.jpg 13x01-14.jpg 13x01-15.jpg 13x01-16.jpg 13x01-17.jpg 13x01-18.jpg 13x01-19.jpg 13x01-20.jpg 13x01-21.jpg 13x01-22.jpg 13x01-23.jpg 13x01-24.jpg 13x01-25.jpg 13x01-26.jpg 13x01-27.jpg 13x01-28.jpg 13x01-29.jpg 13x01-30.jpg 13x01-31.jpg 13x01-32.jpg 13x01-33.jpg Behind the Scenes 13x01BTS1.jpg 13x01BTS2.jpg 13x01BTS3.jpg Quotes :Ben: What about you? Is it just blind loyalty? :Meredith: It's not blind. He's earned it. When I first got here, he was one of the worst people I had ever met in my life. And now he's one of the best. And I know both of these people are still in there. I just want to make sure the right one wins. ---- :Maggie: You encouraged me to stay. You offered me a home and a family and I accepted. And I wasn't kidding, I will go down swinging for you. It means something to me. I thought I could trust you. :Meredith: You can. From here on out. :Maggie: Don't do it again. Don't lie to me again. ---- :Nathan: At the wedding, you said we had a problem. I wanna know what the problem is. :Meredith: The problem is you showing up here, looking for... What are you looking for? :Nathan: I'm not looking for anything. It's right here. Meredith! Hey, listen. There's something happening here. We both know it. So what's the problem? :Meredith: Someone is going to get hurt. :Nathan: Well, I can handle it. :Meredith: Not you. :Nathan: From what I can see, you seem indestructible. So, what's the problem? Tell me. :Meredith: The problem is you're wrong. I don't feel the same way. So let's just drop it, okay? Good night. ---- :Alex: Right now, being the guy who got beat up would feel better. :Meredith: You said it yourself. We're grownups. We can't run. We have to face up to the stupid things we do. Supposedly, if we face up to them, something good comes out of it. I don't know what, but... :Alex: 15 to 20, probably. ---- :Nathan: They look happy. :Meredith: They do. :Nathan: That won't last. I'm not saying I don't want it to. I'm not just being an ass. :Meredith: Actually. :Nathan: This has never been my experience of happiness. That it lasts. See Also fr:Au pied du mur es:Undo Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S13 Episodes